Gregor Forrester
o.P. – od Podboju Aegona., pod Bliźniakami |panowanie = 282- |poprzednik = Thorren Forrester |następca = Ethan Forrester |płeć = Mężczyzna |włosy = Brązowe |oczy = Niebieskie |skóra = Jasna |miłość = Elissa Branfield |sojusznicy = Ród Glover |wrogowie = Ród Frey Ród Whitehill Ród Bolton |broń = Wielki miecz Forresterów |ród = Ród Forrester |przynależność =Ród Forrester Ród Glover |zawód = |pozycja = |wspomniany = |debiut = Iron from Ice |ostatni występ = The Lost Lords (zwłoki) |aktor = Robin Atkin Downes |rodzina = Thorren Forrester – ojciec Elissa Branfield – żona Rodrik Forrester – syn Asher Forrester – syn Mira Forrester – córka Ethan Forrester – syn Talia Forrester – córka Ryon Forrester – syn Elsera Snow – córka – bękart Josera Snow – syn – bękart Malcolm Branfield – szwagier }} Lord Gregor Forrester znany również jako Gregor Dobry – lord Żelaznego Fortu i głowa rodu Forrestrów, potężnego północnego zamku, chorąży rodu Glover lojalnemu rodowi Starków. Jest synem lorda Thorrena Forrestera, żonaty z Elissą Forrester z rodu Branfield razem z nią ma sześcioro dzieci Rodrika, Ashera, Mire, Ethana, Talie oraz Ryona. Jest także ojcem Elsery oraz Josera Snowów. Wygląd i Charakter Gregora poznajemy jako osobę starzejącą się, ma on ok. 50 - 60 lat, cechy charakterystyczne dla rodziny Forreterów i ludzi Północy, ciemno brązowe, mocno już siwiejące włosy, nosi brodę i wąsy. Ma niebieskie oczy. Jest dobrze zbudowany, barczysty i silny, mimo dosyć pokaźnego wieku. Gregor został przez swoich poddanych i członków rodziny jako przykład i wzór do naśladowania. Zgodnie z tradycją nazywania swoich zmarłych lordów przydomkami, po jego śmierci zaczęto nazywać go Gregorem Dobrym. Forrester był przykładnym ojcem, głęboko kochającym żonę, dzieci i dbającym o rodzinę. Doskonałym lordem i władcą, sprawując sprawiedliwe (choć nie raz surowe) rządy nad swoimi włościami. Gregora zapamiętano również jako człowieka honoru, który prędzej był gotowy na śmierć niż złamanie danego słowa czy ugody. Był również znany ze swojej mądrości, rozwagi oraz umiejętności politycznych. W obliczu wybryków swego drugiego syna był w stanie nie dopuścić do rozlewu krwi oraz potrafił utrzymać kruchy co prawda, ale jednak pokój między Forresterami a Whitehillami. Choć Gregora uważano za bystrego, ale również zimnego, obowiązkowego i honorowego (np. uważał że osobiście powinien wykonywać każdy wyrok jaki wyda, w tym również kary). To pod tą maską krył się człowiek który miał bardzo dużo ciepła dla swojej rodziny. Lord Forrester miał też dobre kontakty ze zwykłymi poddanymi oraz nadzwyczaj dobre ze swoimi zbrojnymi i żołnierzami. Jednak pod tą idealną postacią krył się człowiek który miał swoje sekrety. Sekretem lorda Gregora było to że zdradził on prawdopodobnie swoją żonę, pewne jest to że na pewno spłodził dwoje bękartów, których następnie ukrył przed światem, zdając sobie sprawę z ich niesamowitych umiejętności polecił im pilnowanie i strzeżenie Północnego Gaju. Gregor też ukrywał fakt istnienia Gaju nawet przed swoją rodziną, choć jest pewne że o Gaju wiedziała jego najstarszy syn to jego żona nie miała takiej wiedzy. Najbliższym przyjacielem i doradcą lord Forrestera był jego kasztelan Duncan Tuttle, Gregor ufał mu do tego stopnia że powierzył mu również informacje i tajemnice o Północnym Gaju. Biografia Wczesne życie Gregor urodził się w Żelaznym Forcie jako pierworodny syn i dziedzic lord Thorrena Forrestera i jego żony. Młodość i wczesne życie spędził w Żelaznym Forcie wychowując się w nim. Za młodu Gregor siłował się na rękę z Galbartem Gloverem o tytuł jego giermka, Gregor wygrał ten pojedynek, zaprzyjaźnił się z Galbartem i został jego giermkiem. Jakiś czas później Gregor ożenił się z Elissą Branfield, córką południowych zwolenników rodu Targaryenów. Rebelia Roberta Baratheona Kiedy wybuchła Rebelia Roberta Baratheona, Północ opowiedziała się po stronie pretendenta, a nowym lord Winterfell Eddard Stark wezwał swoje chorągwie do walki. Lord Thorren Forrester odpowiedział na wezwanie swoich suzerenów Gloverów z Deepwood Motte i ruszył na południe. Greogr wówczas dołączył do ojca. Mimo że jego teść i szwagrowie Branfieldowie zachowali lojalność względem Smoków to żona Gregora wbrew oczekiwania została lojalna względem nowej rodziny. Gregor wziął udział w Bitwie nad Tridentem, gdzie zginął jego ojciec lord Thorren. Wówczas to nowym lordem Żelaznego Fortu został Greogr. Przez śmiercią poznał on od swego ojca tajemnice związane z Północnym Gajem. Lord Żelaznego Fortu Po powrocie do domu Greogr, następne lata spędził na zarządzaniu swoimi ziemiami. Jego sprawiedliwie i skuteczne rządy doprowadziły do tego że wielu poddanych Forresterów darzyło lorda wielkim szacunkiem. Cenią go za jego dobroć, sprawiedliwość i mądrość. Gregor jednocześnie był bardzo przychylny prostym i zwykłym mieszkańcom, doskonałym przykładem dobrego traktowania zwykłych mieszkańców była jego przyjaźń z Duncanem Tuttle. Duncan był zwykłym farmerem świń, a jego rodzina prowadziła to niewielkie gospodarstwo, jednak Duncan był niesamowicie utalentowanym zarządcą do tego sprawnym organizatorem. Z czasem Greogr docenił umiejętności przyjaciele aż mianował go kasztelanem Żelaznego Fortu. Duncan był jego najbliższym przyjacielem, aż do tego stopnia że Greogr wyjawił mu wiele sekretów rodziny, w tym sekrety o Północy Gaju. W ciągu swojego życia doczekał się sześciorga dzieci: Rodrika, Ashera, Miry, Ethana, Talii oraz najmłodszego Ryona. W pewnym momencie zmarła matka Greogra a ten pochował ją zgodnie z tradycją Forresterów, po przez kremacje specjalnego rodzaju ogniem używanego tylko do palenia drzewa żelaznego. Po upadku rodu Branfieldów do bram Żelaznego Fortu zapukał ostatni żyjący męski potomek tego rodu (de facto, teraz jego prawowity pan) Malcolm Branfield, który nie mają się gdzie podziać zdecydował się zamieszkać w Żelaznym Forcie. Kiedy wybuchła Rebelia Balona Greyjoya a Żelazne Wyspy ogłosiły swoją niezależność ponownie rozgorzała wojna. A Gregor ponownie wziął w niej udział. Wówczas to poznał doskonałego wojownika i stratega, obdarzonego jednak bogatym temperamentem Roylanda Degore’a. Degore który stracił całą swoją rodzinę w czasie rebelii odebrał decydującą role w planowaniu zdobycia stolicy wyspy Pyke. Po paru dniach Degore został pasowany na rycerza przez króla, jednak z powodu śmierci bliskich nie miał się gdzie podziać, wówczas to Greogr zaproponował mu posadę zbrojmistrza i dowódcy garnizonu Żelaznego Fortu, a ten się zgodzi. Gregor był obecny podczas turnieju rycerskiego w Lannisporcie na cześć zakończenia rebelii, gdzie miał okazję porozmawiać przez chwilę z Tyrionem Lannisterem, podczas której karzeł wyrobił sobie opinię o lordzie Żelaznego Fortu i dowiedział się, że już wtedy nie ufał on Roose’owi Boltonowi. Greogr w pewnym momencie zdecydował się przyjąć na służbę kolejnego z Tuttlych (namówiony został do tego przez kasztelana), mianowicie bratanka kasztelana, Gareda Tuttle'a, który zaczął prace początkowo jako stajenny w Żelaznym Forcie, a z czasem stał się bliskim przyjacielem rodu Forresterów, dzieci lorda Greogra oraz samego seniora rodu. Do tego stopnia że w pewnym momencie Forrester zdecydował się mianować Gareda swoim giermkiem i pozwolić mu na naukę walki mieczem. Nie wiadomo dokładnie ani w jakim okolicznością ani z kim lord Greogr zdradził swoją żonę (nie wiadomo można się domyślać, równie dobrze mógł to zdobić przez małżeństwem) i spłodził dwoje bękartów Josera i Elsera Snowów. Widzą ich niesamowite umiejętności oraz potencjał, (Josera był wargiem a Elsera miała wrodzone umiejętności korzystania z magii krwi), Greogr zdecydował się ukryć swoje bękarcie dzieci z dala od świata i powierzył im misje obrony i strzeżenia Północnego Gaju. Prawdziwym jednak wrogiem Gregora był odwieczna rodzina ich rywali, rodu Whitehill ze Szczytu. Lord Ludd Whitehill nawet nie ukrywał wrogości i nienawiść względem Gregora. Nienawiść obu rodów była spowodowana długoletnią rywalizacją o drzewa żelazne, po za tym dochodziły do tego ranny dosyć świeże. Między innymi to że ojciec Greogra, lord Thorren Śmiały odebrał Whitehillom dolinę rzeki. Mimo wrogości obie rodziny jako tako utrzymywały pokój, do puki nie doszło do pewnego wydarzenia. Choć Gregor był kochany przez całą swoją rodzinę i miał doskonałe relacje z dziećmi, to jego relacje z jego drugim synem Asherem były nad wyraz trudne. Greogra denerwowało to że Asher jest tak bardzo impulsywny i agresywny, do tego zachowywał się nieodpowiednio i nie odpowiedzialnie, walcząc, piją i sypiając z dziwkami. W wielu tych aspektach przypominał swoją południową rodzinę a w szczególności swego wuja Malcoma. Lorda Forrestera irytowały nocne wypady synów Ashera i Rodrika kiedy ci chodzili na picie miodu. Kiedy jego trzeci syn Ethan był prześladowany przez syna młynarza, lady Forrester chciała interweniować jednak Gregor zabronił się jej wtrącać twierdzą że jego syn musi być silny i samemu musi się nauczyć co czynić w takich sytuacjach. Jednak kiedy w czasie jednego z ataków syna młynarza na Ethana zauważył to Asher natychmiastowo wybił chłopakowi połowę zębów, ku wściekłości swojego ojca. Relacje z drugim synem były więc bardzo trudne, ale najgorsze miało dopiero nadejść. W wieku 17 lat, czyli około 296 o.P, Asher zakochał się ze wzajemnością w córce lorda Szczytu, Gwyn Whitehill, ich romans jednak w żadnym razie nie mógł doprowadzić do pojednania rodzin, a do rozlewu krwi. I rzeczywiście kiedy cała sprawa wyszła na jaw, doszło do rozlewu krwi, nie bacząc na konsekwencje lord Whitehill chciał osobiście wymierzyć karę Asherowi za jego zuchwalstwo i był gotowy nawet na wywołanie wojny. Gregor staną przez ciężkim wyborem, obronić syna ale z tego powodu pójść na bezsensowną i kosztowną wojnę lub też wygnać syna. Zdecydował się na to drugim, aby ochronić swego drugiego syna i uspokoić nieco Whitehilla. Wygnanie Ashera za Wąskie Morze uspokoiło nieco Ludda i zahamowała wojnę, ale pogłębiło jednocześnie nienawiść rodziny. W pewnym momencie udało mu się wynegocjować zaręczyny swego najstarszego syna Rodrika, z lady Elaeną Glenmore, córką lorda Rillwater Crossing, kiedy jeszcze oboje byli w młodym wieku. Z kolei kiedy jego najstarsza córka Mira podrosła, Greogr pod wpływem swojej żony Elissy która chciała dla swej najstarszej córki świetlanej przyszłości, zdecydował się wysłać ją na wychowanie do Wysogród pod skrzydła jednego z najbogatszy rodów w królestwie, Rodu Tyrellów. Lady Forrester aby to trudne marzenie wypełnić uruchomiła swoje dawne kontakty z młodości dzięki czemu zyskała dostęp oraz przychylność lorda Wysogordu. Dzięki temu że Mira została oddana na wychowanie do jednego z największych, wielkich rodów królestwa skromna rodzina Forrresterów dostąpiła wielkiego zaszczytu. Dokładnie nie wiadomo kiedy ale lord Greogr wyjawił swemu najstarszemu synowi Rodrikowi informacje związane z Północnym Gajem, dzięki temu ten wiedział dokładni czym jest tajemnicze miejsce. Prawdopodobnie wyjawił to również Asherowi ale to nie jest pewne. Pewne jest to że lord Forrester każdemu ze swoich dzieci ofiarował drewniany medalion z drzewa żelaznego. Na pierwszy rzut oka wydawało się że to zwykły wisior z herbem Forresterow na przodzie, jednak w rzeczywistości medaliony te były kluczem do mapy która prowadziła do tajemniczego sanktuarium. Kiedy zaś dwa lata później, Robb Stark wezwał swoje chorągwie i kiedy wybuchła Wojna Pięciu Królów, Gregor po raz trzeci wybrał się na wojnę, odpowiadając na wezwanie suzerenów Gloverów. Zanim jednak wyruszył, Greogr poprosił swego najstarszego syna Rodrika aby ten został w Żelaznym Focie i bronił go oraz sprawował rządy w jego imieniu. Jednak Rodrik nie miał zamiary tego słuchać i przeciwstawił się ojcu, zdecydował się wyruszyć razem z nim na południe. Tak więc Gregor wyruszył na południe razem ze swoim synem, pozostawiając Żelazny Fort w opiece swojego kasztelana i swej żony. Gregor zabrał również ze sobą swojego giermka Gareda. W czasie walk bierze udział w wielu bitwach i potyczkach z armią Lannisterów. „Żelazo z lodu” Razem ze swoimi wojskami, jak i pozostałymi wasalami i sojusznikami Starków, Gregor brał udział w Krwawych Godach, gdzie razem ze swoimi żołnierzami cieszył się chwilą i pił wino. W sekrecie oznajmił swojemu giermkowi, Garedowi, że od następnego dnia nie będzie on już giermkiem, a zostanie pełnoprawnym rycerzem. Chwilę później dokonała się zdrada Freyów i Boltonów, po czym złączone wojska zdrajców zaatakowały zaskoczone siły sojuszników Robba Starka. Gared walczył u boku Gregora, będąc później świadkiem poturbowania Rodrika oraz śmierci samego lorda Żelaznego Fortu z rąk żołnierzy Waldera Freya. Przed śmiercią Gregor zdołał oddać Garedowi swój miecz, by ten zaniósł go do Żelaznego Fortu. „Nieobecni lordowie” Lord Greogr jest odnaleziony przez handlarza zwłokami i zabrany razem z pozostałymi martwymi ludzmi Forresterów do Żelaznego Fortu. W czasie transportu jednak okazuje się że najstarszy syn Gregora, Rodrik przeżywa. Zwłoki Greogra trafiają do Żelaznego Fortu. Po przygotowaniach na końcu epizodu odbywa się pogrzeb lordów Gregora oraz jego młodszego syna Ethana, który został zamordowany przez Ramsaya Snowa. Rodrik wygłasza mowę pożegnalną na cześć brata i ojca, a następnie zgodnie z dawną tradycją Forresterów lord Gregor zostaje spalony specjalnym ogniem na drzewie żelaznym. Na sam koniec jego córka Talia odśpiewuje pieśń pożegnalną dla zmarłych lordów. Małżeństwo i potomstwo Jeszcze zanim wybuchła rebelia Roberta Baratheona, Gregor poślubił lady Elisse Branfield, córkę lorda Branfielda i Talii Branfield, nie wiadomo dla czego to uczynił gdyż z żadnej perspektywy takie małżeństwo nie przynosiło Forresterom korzyści, mimo iż Branfieldowie byli starym i dobrym południowym rodem (nie wiadomo dokładnie z której prowincji pochodzili). Można podejrzewać że wówczas południe i północ starały się zacieśnić swoje stosunki przez to doszło do wielu dalekich małżeństw. Elissa i Greogr mieli razem sześcioro dzieci : * Lord Rodrik Forrester - najstarszy i pierworodny syn Gregora i Elissy, lord Żelaznego Fortu po śmierci brata i ojca, kulawy. Opcjonalnie mógł zginąć w porcie zabity przez Whitehillów, lub przeżył i obecnie po upadku rodu się ukrywa. * Lord* Asher Forrester - drugi syn Gregora i Elissy wygnany za Wąskie Morze, awanturnik i porywczy wojownik, najemnik, mógł ponieść śmierć w porcie z ręki Whitehillów, lub przeżył i został lordem Żelaznego Fortu. Obecnie albo nie żyje albo się ukrywa po upadku rodu. * Mira Forrester - trzeci dziecko i najstarsza córka lorda Greogra i Elissy, wysłana na wychowanie do Wysogród, gdzie została służką lady Margaery Tyrell, następnie dwórka królewska. Mogła zostać zabita za zabójstwo ser Daimiana, lub ocalić życie po przez poślubienie swego rywala lorda Richarda Morgryna. * Lord Ethan Forrester - czwarte dziecko i trzeci syn lorda i lady Forresterów, bliźniak Talii. Po śmierci ojca i brata po Bliźniakami, przejmuje rządy nad rodem zostają lordem Żelaznego Fortu. Zostaje zamordowany przez Ramsay'a Snowa. * Talia Forrester - piąte dziecko i druga córka lorda Greogra i lady Forrester, siostra bliźniaczka Ethana. Obecnie uciekła z upadku twierdzy, jej los nieznany. * Ryon Forrester - najmłodszy potomek rodu, szóste dziecko i czwarty syn Greogra i Elissy. Były zakładnik rodu Whitehillów, obecnie został uwolniony i przebywa z Beshką. Po za tym nie wiadomo kiedy ani w jakich okolicznościach (można się tylko domyślać lub snuć przypuszczenia). Greogr związał się z bliżej nie znaną kobietą, z tego związku narodziło się dwoje bliźniaków bękartów * Josera Snow - bękarci syn lorda Greogra, brat bliźniak Elsery, warg, jeden z obrońców Północnego Gaju. * Elsera Snow - bękarcia córka lorda Gregora, siostra bliźniaczka Josery, obrończyni Północnego Gaju, znawczyni magi krwi. Cytat Gregora Cytaty o Gregorze Ciekawostka * Cała rodzina Forresterów jest wzorowano na rodzinie głównych protagonistów sagi Pieśni lodu i ognia, na rodzinie Starków, sam zaś Gregor jest inspirowany postacią lorda Eddarda Starka. * Jego imię Gregor, podobne jak imię autor sagi Gregora R.R. Martina może być ukłonem w jego stronę lub jakimś nawiązaniem. * Lord Gregor prawdopodobnie przekazał tajemnice Północnego Gaju, nie tylko swemu kasztelanowi ale również Rodrikowi, sam Rodrik wie czym jest Gaj. Prawdopodobnie przekazał tą wiedzę albo tylko dziedzicowi lub obu najstarszym synom, w tym wypadku Asherowi i Rodrikowi. Kategoria:Ród Forrester Kategoria:Mieszkańcy północy Kategoria:Lordowie Żelaznego Fortu Kategoria:Chorążowie Robba Starka Kategoria:Lordowie Północy Kategoria:Postacie z Gry o Tron Telltale Kategoria:Chorążowie rodu Gloverów Kategoria:Uczestnicy Rebelii Roberta Baratheona Kategoria:Uczestnicy Rebelii Balona Greyjoya Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Żelaznego Fortu